Annoying Seto Kaiba
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: It seems impossible, no one could annoy Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp. But one person arose to the challenge, and is ready to take it on head first! SetoJou
1. Annoying Seto Kaiba

Disclaimer- I dinnae own Yu-Gi-Oh, sure as hell wish I did, I can tell you, if I owned it, I'm not sure it'd be suitable for lil' kids no more! (readers sweat drop)

Okay well, here we go- I was on one of my particular favourite sites, and while browsing it I suddenly got inspiration for this little ficcy, it's kinda pointless, but well, you guys give it a read and see whatcha think, kay?

Please read and review!

**Annoying Seto Kaiba**

Everyone thought it was a challenge, one of the biggest if not _the_ biggest challenge of all time- annoying the mighty CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba.

Businessmen surely had peeved the brunette off, duellists had wound him up, his step-father had made him want to cut his ears off, but no one seemed to possess the skill of actually being able to 'annoy' Seto Kaiba.

So, someone arose to the challenge, choosing to tackle it head on! And this mighty warrior filled with such bravery and courage was none other than our favourite cute blonde puppy-nicknamed boy- Jounouchi Katsuya!

Jou proudly strolled over to the boy, who's sapphire orbs seemed to be filled with nothing but concentration on the work he was typing away to on his Laptop.

Jou grinned inwardly and outwardly, sure whenever Seto and Jou got into fights, Seto tended to win by rubbing Jou's nose in the fact that he was a pathetic duellist compared to Seto or the fact that he was poorer than dirt in general, but this time would be different!

Jou had spent hours last night at the library on a particular website, a website that might just give him enough material to actually defeat Seto Kaiba in an argument and maybe even annoy him a little too!

He opened his mouth, ready to start their little bout but was stopped by Seto instantly cutting in, "-Don't you ever give up, mutt? I thought I'd taught you enough by now for you to know not to- Oh sorry I forgot," Seto removed his eyes from the Laptop screen, glancing up at the mutt with a evil smirk playing on his face, "You can't teach a old dog new tricks, huh?

Jou gritted his teeth together, his eyes narrowing, he wanted so much just to growl lowly then pounce on him (A/N: Not in the way you're all thinking XD,) and teach _him_ a lesson right there! But no, he had to control the temper… He could do this…

He smirked inwardly, flashbacks of his hours' of studying last night for this one argument forcing him on, "Yea, whateva ya say Kaiba…" he shrugged casually, pretending not to be interested.

Seto raised an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of him, "Has the mutt finally learned? Or is it the apocalypse-" Seto cut off, frowning angrily as he watched Jou fake sleeping as he snored loudly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"PROVE IT!" Jou demanded suddenly, startling the handsome brunette, nearly dropping his Laptop off his desk.

Seto growled lowly, _Is the mutt challenging **ME**! Well if he is, he's in for one deadly battle!_

"I'd like to see you beat me mutt- but you have no chance, a pathetic moron like you could never defeat someone such as myself," Kaiba smirked proudly, raising his head a little.

"Awww, sticky wicket isn't cricket…" Jou pouted, fluttering his eyelashes in a very un-Jounouchi way.

Seto frowned in confusion, "Oh I see, has the puppy not taking his meds today? Maybe it's time you got put down?"

"Should horses run in da wild?" Jou wondered out loud, tapping his index finger on his chin thoughtfully- and looking very cute while doing so.

"Should dogs be allowed off their leashes?" Seto shot back confidently; ignoring the tingly feeling he got at the pit of his stomach as he gazed at the blonde doing his cute pose.

"Should da world keep spinnin' around?" Jou blinked adorably, glancing down at the CEO with a clueless expression.

"Should rabid dogs be allowed to stay alive?" Seto was starting to get confused, this wasn't like their normal arguments, in fact was Jou even arguing at all?

"Should blondes be wit brunettes?" Jou suddenly questioned, brushing his hand through his sun-kissed golden blonde hair and grinning inwardly at the shocked expression on the taller man's face.

"What kind of question is that!" Seto frowned in disbelief, what the hell was the pup trying to do?

"I WIN!" Jou cheered happily.

"No you haven't mutt, as much as you may want to win, it'll never be happening any day soon," Kaiba smirked calmly, folding his arms across her chest, "I don't know why you bother, what's the-" suddenly Jou barked in a perfect imitation of a puppy-dog, "-So you've finally figured it out, huh mutt? You're a dog, and I'm the-" another sudden bark, "-What the-" a third bark, this was starting to peeve Seto off.

"Don't worry champ! You'll be fine!" Jou grinned in his typical goofy yet cute way; "Da coach'll help ya through it!"

"I wouldn't even _dare_ calling me 'champ' again, mutt! That is if you don't want your tail to be broken…" he threatened dangerously, his cerulean eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry Kaiba…" Jou sighed, moving over closer to the brunette before breaking into a wide cheery grin, "Is dis annoying? Is dis annoying? Is dis annoying? Is dis annoying? Is dis annoying? Is dis annoying? Is dis annoying? Is dis annoying? Is dis annoying? Is dis annoying?"

"GRR! Will you shut up mutt!" Seto suddenly yelled, jumping up from his seat, his hands clenched into tight fists by his sides.

"Well ya know dat's always been a challenge for me Kaiba. Monkey see, monkey do," Jou winked flirtatiously causing Seto's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

"You got that right…" Seto groaned, this argument wasn't getting him anywhere, and he was started to get pretty bored of the mutt, well he was telling himself he was bored when in all true honesty he wasn't bored of the blonde, he was damn annoyed with him!

Jou paused, blinking in perplexity before glancing at his hand, his eyes widening in sheer awe, "Wow! I never knew I had dis!"

"Are you gonna argue with me puppy or am I gonna have to force it out of you!" Seto cried, all of Jou's weird comments and bizarre actions were driving him crazy!

"Or is he gonna force it out of me?" Jou sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the desk Seto was currently using.

"Don't bother repeating me mutt, I already know you're out of come backs and are going to lose this argument just like every other time," Seto smirked coolly.

"I already know you're out of come backs and are going ta lose dis argument just like every other time?" Jou repeated, although turning the statement into a question instead, he grinned, "Don't worry Kaiba, you're putting on weight nicely."

Kaiba's eyes twitched furiously, he couldn't take much more of this, none of what the mutt was saying made any real sense, it was all irrelevant questions or statements leading towards no end.

Jou edged closer to the trembling man, poking him in the arm with his index finger continuously, _This has got ta work…_

Seto growled lowly, he had figured it out now, Jou wasn't really intending on winning an argument, or maybe he was, but he was **more** interested in annoying the CEO more than anything, and Seto won't allow that to happen.

"I've figured out your plan puppy, and it won't work, you'll never get me annoyed…" he sneered at the blonde evilly; sitting back down and glaring at Jou with his hard unbroken diamond eyes.

Jou gasped, _No! How did he figure it out? I can't lose now! Not after all that time I 'studied' last night! I have to win, just once! I hafta!_

Suddenly, a methodical light bulb switched on within Jou's mind, he grinned before edging even closer and closer to the suspicious brunette, he leaned down so his face was only centimetres apart from that of Seto's.

Jou licked his lips seductively, winking once more, when suddenly he took Seto's mouth in his own, passionately kissing the slightly older man, and after a few moments Seto responded and joined in with the kiss, as Jou's tongue entered his mouth, roaming around the wet and warm area curiously.

Unexpectedly, Jou pulled away, nimbly jumping off the table and making his way towards the exit of the room they were in, he stopped glancing over his shoulder and smiling at the crimson-faced Seto Kaiba, "I may have not gotcha annoyed, but I sure as hell got ya embarrassed!" he grinned, winking one last time before leaving the room.

Seto sat there, completely speechless, it was not until five minutes of just sitting there that he actually reacted, his eyes widening, "THE MUTT BEAT ME!"

* * *

So it looks like Jou maybe annoyed Seto Kaiba a little after all, huh? Along with embarrassing him and turning him on! LOL! 


	2. Author's Note

Hello to all my reviewers!

Basically, since I got such a demand for a continuation, I decided to write a sequel called 'Amusing Seto Kaiba' but it has been posted as a different story. So just in case people had this story on Alert and not me on Alert I thought I better post this so you all know.

Here's a preview also, hehe:-

But this had proven not to be enough for the curious, cheery and daring blonde boy, he wanted more, he wanted to make Seto Kaiba _laugh_… Yes, it was almost impossible, and this task would be even more hard than his previous attempt at making the man annoyed, but he would never give up- he would make him laugh at any cost!

Please go and check it out and read and review all, thanks!


End file.
